Injured
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline. Finn gets hurt and Marceline looks after him.


Finn and Jake walked through the eerie forest. The ground was cold and grassy. It was just after a storm and the grass was still wet. They walked through and saw a pack of wolves. Their fur was dark and shaggy. Their eyes glistened in the moon light. Their ears twitched at the sound of Finn and Jake coming closer. They turned around and growled at the sight of a human boy and his dog. They were ready to pounce. Finn retrieved his sword from his back. Jake's fist grew and was ready to fight. The wolves attacked. Finn ran up to some wolves and slashed at them. A couple of wolves jumped at Jake. He punched them out of the way and stomped on them. Suddenly, a wolf jumped up behind Finn and bit him on the neck. "Argh!" Finn fell in pain. Jake looked over "Finn!" Jake struggled with the wolves. In a near by tree, a vampire queen with dark ebony hair and an axe bass was sitting on a branch. She was playing a slow tune. In the distance, she heard wails. She quickly turned around and saw Jake trying to get rid of the wolves and Finn on the floor, his neck bleeding. She stood up and swiftly flew toward the scene. "Jake!" Marceline dived at a wolf and tackled it. "Marceline.." Finn whispered, slowly going white. "Finn!" Marceline finished off the wolf. She extended into a giant bat like creature. She swatted the wolves and helped Jake. The wolves were gone. They panted loudly. They forgot that Finn was still on the floor, bleeding. They quickly ran to his aid. Marceline picked him up and flew to her cave, Jake followed suit.

Marceline and Jake bashed through her door, she flew into her bedroom. She had dark red blood all over her shirt. She layed him down on the bed. Marceline placed her hands on his neck, so the blood wouldn't drain out.

"Jake! Hurry!" She couldn't hold it for much longer. Jake stretched into her bedroom,

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jake ran toward the bed with a first aid kit. Marceline let go of his neck. The blood started to rush out "Uh!" Marceline picked Finn up again. She flew into the bathroom and placed him in the bathtub. She quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the bedroom and went back to Finn's side. She sat him up. She turned on the tap and splashed water on his neck. The blood on his neck started to filter away. His shirt was covered in blood. She slowly took it off, so it wouldn't chafe against his wound. She rummuged though the first aid kit. She pulled out an antiseptic wipe and dabbed it on his injury. He cringed. She pulled out a gauze, she cut it with scissors and grabbed a bandage clip. She wrapped it around his neck and finished it off with the clip. The water was nearly at the top of the bath. She turned off the tap. There was a lot of blood. She pulled out the plug and drained the bath. Finn was soaking wet. Jake and Marceline fell back on the bathroom tiles, puffed out.

Marceline sat on the bed waiting for Jake to finish Finn's bath. Her shirt was dry and red. She flew over to her closet. She poked through her clothes and grabbed pajamas. She threw her gory clothes and Finn's into the washing machine and got into her pajamas. She lingered around the room. After a few minutes, Jake came out of the bathroom with Finn in his arms, still unconcious. His hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around him. "Can he borrow some clothes?" Jake asked, Marceline flew to her closet and rummuged through. She pulled out a big shirt and some underwear. Jake went back into the bathroom with Finn and the offered clothes. After a short time, Jake came out. He placed Finn on the bed with the bandage wrapped around his neck. "I think we have to go back to the Treehouse," Jake said to Marceline. "Maybe you should leave him here, plus it would be a bad idea to move him around, I'll look after him," Marceline suggested. Jake was hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Marceline and Jake went downstairs. "I'll come back tomorrow to check up on him, see you later Marcy," Jake walked through the front door.

Marceline flew back up into the bedroom. It was 3:27am. She was exhausted. She flew up to Finn and tucked him into the bed. Marceline walked into the bathroom and had a shower. She smelt like blood. After that, she got dressed again and went to bed.

In the morning, it was 10:15, Marceline climbed down stairs, flew into the kitchen and prepared breakfast. She fried some eggs, tomatoes and bacon. She flew back upstairs, after she finished her breakfast. She went up to Finn, he was still asleep. She picked him up and brought him into the bathroom. She sat him in a chair, unwrapped the bandage and checked the wound, it was slowly healing but was still moist. She went back to the bath, the first aid kit was still there, she went through it and grabbed more bandage. She wrapped the new bandage around Finn's neck and put him back in the bed. She hovered over him, worried. Was he going to wake up? She wouldn't risk it, a little bug crawled up her arm and into her palm, she squashed it and it turned into a blue fish like phone, she dialled in Princess Bubblegum's number.

There was knock at the door. Marceline opened it, "Hi Marcy," Princess Bubblegum walked in,

"Hey Bonnie," Marceline greeted,

"Where's Finn?" Marceline pointed to the ladder that went up into her bedroom. She climbed upstairs with her first aid and saw Finn on the bed that was covered with blood "Oh glob," she walked over to him, she pulled out a stethoscope and checked his heart beat. Marceline came up. "Marceline, this is serious, he needs to go to a hospital," she gave Marceline a stern look, Marceline sighed.

"I know you want to look after him, but you're not a professional, bring him to the Candy Hospital when you're ready," Princess Bubblegum climbed down stairs. Marceline looked down at Finn, she hovered above the bed. She kissed his cheek. His hair was all blonde and scruffy. She remembered, she went into the bathroom and grabbed his hat. She positioned his hat on his head. Marceline grabbed her hat and gloves and changed into her casual clothes. She grabbed Finn's clothes from the laundry and put them on him. She dragged him out of the bed and flew out of the cave.

The sun was shining through the land of Ooo, it was hot and was adding pressure on Finn's wound. She quickly flew to the Candy Kingdom. She passed all the Candy People and ended up in a hospital room. She saw Princess Bubblegum sitting on a bed, wearing her lab coat and next to her was her first aid kit. "That was quick," Princess Bubblegum stood up. Marceline flew up to her and placed Finn on the bed. "This will be best for him," Princess Bubblegum plugged him up to the machine. At that moment, Jake came through the doors. "Here you are," Jake stretched up to them,

"He's alright," Marceline replied,

"No he's not, I have to look after him now, if you came earlier, he'd be better, Jake come with me," Princess Bubblegum walked out of the room through the swinging doors as Jake did also. Marceline grabbed a chair and sat next to Finn's bed. She saw him blinking. She quickly stood up, knocking the chair down. His eyes opened up "Marceline? W-Where am I?" Marceline jumped with excitement,

"Finn! You're awake!" she hugged him. Princess Bubblegum and Jake barged through the doors,

"What's going on!" Princess Bubblegum saw Marceline hugging Finn. At that moment, Marceline turned to Finn's face and placed her lips against his.


End file.
